Breath
by Quezacolt
Summary: One too many missions, way to many deaths leave Sam Carter with nightmares beyond anything she has ever experienced. But who are the nightmares focused on?


**_Breath _**

Her soul was breaking slowly and her eyes were brimming with burning tears. The blood that covered her BDU's felt like fire on her skin, and the sight before her made her want to die.

But he was. His blood was seeping into the ground, his blood was staining her BDU's and his soul was slowly leaving, the shine fading from his eyes. Leaning forward, she ignored her tears and placed her hands on his chest. He was dying and there was nothing she could do.

_I wanted you to know, _

_That I love the way you live, _

_I want to hold you high,_

_And steal your pain away, _

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well,_

_I want to hold you high and steal your pain, _

_Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away._

"Don't leave me Jack."

She whispered, the salty tears soothing her dry, cracked lips.

He just stared at her, his life force ebbing away slowly; there was nothing she could say to make it alright.

_She was alone. _

Gripping his warm hand in her own, she rested her cheek on his chest. Until she felt his heartbeat stop, and his hand loosen. Sobs filled her chest and she felt herself collapse onto him, gripping his vest until her hands began to glow white.

Screwing her eyes shut, she refused to let go of his body. She could feel the material between her fingers and the painful feel of his vest apon her cheek.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sam Carter was surprised to find herself in an empty room, lying in her quarters, on her bed, gripping the bedclothes tightly in her fist. Her face was dripping with perspiration, her hair floppy and slightly wet.

Her heart was beating, smashing into her ribcage.

Jack stared in horror at his 2IC. He was standing in the commisionary doors, she was sitting at one of the empty tables, nursing her coffee, her skin was pasty, a sickly white, large blue bags were under her eyes and her hair was wispy and flat.

"Carter!?" He demanded, sitting beside her. "What's up?"

She slowly and blearily looked up at him, blinking.

"Nothing Colonel." She said, voice showing her fatigue.

"You look like hell frozen over." He said bluntly, as she continued to nurse her mug.

She attempted a smile, which showed more as a grimace.

"Thanks for the compliment."

Jack looked at her seriously.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning toward her and smelling her coffee.

"Nothing."

"Coffee looks cold."

She glanced down at it, looked up at him and stood up.

"Sorry Colonel. I have to go...work."

And she left. Running like a mouse escaping extermination.

Growling, Jack stood up and headed toward the exit, planning to have a little...talk...with his 2IC.

Sam could feel her feet leading her toward the chair. Once sitting in her little corner of home, she gingerly wiped her eyes, full of unshed tears. How can she tell her CO she had dreams of his death? Switching in her laptop she relaxed back, jumping when the door of her dark lab slid open.

"Carter?"

Damn. He followed her.

"Little dark, ain't it?"

Sitting up, she sighed.

"Yes sir." The lights flickered on, and she saw him standing in the doorway, staring at her, a deep thoughtful expression on his face.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not particularly sir." She stared at her computer, willing it to boot up faster.

"Well, I'm not leaving till you do."

She glanced at him, staring at the resolve in his eyes as he walked over and sat down on the workbench.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

_The worst is over now, _

_And we can breath again, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away, _

_There's so much love to learn,_

_And no one left to fight, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal you pain. _

_Cause I'm broken, _

_When I'm lonesome, _

_And I don't feel right, _

_When I'm strong in love, _

_Cause I'm broken, _

_When I'm lonesome, _

_And I don't feel right when you've gone away._

Then suddenly she was in tears, sliding from the chair to the floor, she became lost in his sudden embrace, sobbing as her nightmares attempted to catch up with her.

"It's a nightmare." She cried out, burying her neck in his shoulder. "You die, there's nothing I can do..." She glances at her hands, once caked in his blood as he slowly died.

She continues to cry, until she feels a hand lift her chin. She stares into his brown eyes, so full of emotion.

"I'm here, I'm not make believe." He whispered, bringing his lips to hers.

_They are taken into a breath taken kiss, _

_Just a reminder, _

_The end will always come, and when it does, _

_They will welcome its embrace,_

_Because in the end, they'll always be together._

The end

'_Pain is always there, but pain, is the only way to happiness.'_

_Please Review!_


End file.
